


The zoo trip

by mhtun23



Series: Morgan Stark’s Superfamily [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Everyone Is Alive, First work with fandom, Fluff, Inaccuracy, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Oneshot, Set in Central Park zoo, Short, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, Zoo, author has never been to New York, peter Parker is Morgan’s big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhtun23/pseuds/mhtun23
Summary: Morgan goes on her first trip to the zoo with her dad and her big brother





	The zoo trip

**Author's Note:**

> The story is gonna be in mostly third person POV but centered towards Morgan.  
> Morgan is about five in this story  
> Also I apologize for spelling and grammar mistakes in advance  
> The story is also a very short one shot

It was a warm spring afternoon, Morgan stood outside the gates of the central park zoo. The young child was holding onto her brothers hand while her father was getting the tickets, to say she was excited was an understatement. Morgan had never been to the zoo before, she had seen the animals on the TV but wanted to see them in person, so she asked her dad if they could go to the zoo, and he agreed. “What kind of animals do you think we will get to see Peter?” she asked as she was bouncing up and down with excitement. Peter let out a chuckle, “we will get to see penguins, lions, zebras, and all kinds of other animals” he replied with a soft smile. At that moment Morgans father had returned with the ticket, as the group headed inside Morgan ran to look at the map. “Can we go and see the penguins first?” Morgan asked. She remembered seeing them on TV when she had watched the movie Happy Feet, and they were easily her favorite animal. Though her smile fell momentarily when she heard her father speak, “sorry morguna but the penguins are in the back of the park, so we will have to see some elephants first before we get there.” Morgan’s smiled reformed “like dumbo” she said and smiled brightly. “Yeah like dumbo kid” she heard peter say. The group then started to walk in the directions of the elephants. Morgan saw them and froze “wow they are huge” she said surprised. “Yeah they are” peter agreed.  
“They are the biggest land mammals,” Morgan heard her father say. “They live in groups with their parents and brothers and sisters.” tony explained to her. Morgan gave a bit of a nod but looked a bit confused. “Daddy what does mammal mean,” she asked as they began to walk towards the next exhibit. The group walked into the penguin house and Morgan ran to the glass. “A mammal is an animal that breathes air, has a backbone, and grows hair at some point during its life,” she heard her father explain to her. “Look at the penguin he's so cute, I wish I could have a pet penguin” the little girl said she was waving at the penguin, “is a penguin a mammal?” she asked. Her father once again explained “No baby, they are not mammals, although they do have furs and are warm blooded.” peter spoke afterwards “penguins are birds, and sadly you can't have one as a pet though that would be really cool.” Morgan took a moment to ask another question. “What does warm blooded mean?” she asked curiously.  
“Mammals and birds are warm-blooded, which means that they can make their own body heat. Whether it is sunny and hot outside or there is a snowstorm and it is very cold, warm-blooded animals have body temperatures that usually stay the same,” tony patiently explained to his daughter. “Humans are warm blooded.” peter chimed in while they continued to walk through the house with the penguins. After that the group saw many more animals ranging from tigers to polar bears to spiders, Morgan didn't like the spiders much, but she didn't dare say anything about that to peter who was her favorite spider. When the day was ending the group headed back to the car, “this was the best day ever” Morgan mumbled tiredly as her father buckled her into her car seat. “I’m glad you had a good tome squirt” tony said getting in the driver side, as they pulled out of the parking lot Morgan began to drift to sleep, “I love you 3000 dad and petey” she mumbled before finally dozing off.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a role play I did on Quotev with https://www.quotev.com/starkexpo  
> It was a cute thing of tony and Morgan at the zoo and I decided to add peter in because cute little superhero family.


End file.
